Starlit Night
by AmuTsukiyomi89
Summary: It is Amu's 18th birthday and yet it she thinks she is going to celebrate it alone, but that's what she thinks.


**Starlit Night  
><strong>

**By: AmuTsukiyomi89  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>AmuTsukiyomi89<span>**: **Hey guys! What's up?**

**Ikuto**: **BORED! **

**Amu: Really tired.**

**AmuTsukiyomi89: Well not for long. I have a new story for you to read.**

**Amu: SWEET! **

**Ikuto: She doesn't own any of the Shugo Chara characters.**

**Amu: Or Shugo Chara for that matter.**

**AmuTsukiyomi89: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" exclaimed the pinkette as she walked through the door of her house, only to hear no response. "Hello? Where is everybody?" she said as she continued on walking towards the kitchen, only to find a note on the counter with her name neatly printed on the front.<p>

'_Dear Amu,_

_I'm sorry we cannot be home. We are going to be out of town for about a month because Ami ne competing in multiple pageants._

_There is $500 in the cookie jar in the back of the top shelf. _

_I will try to call you as soon as we get in. _

_I know that you already are but be responsible. Also no boys are allowed during this time except if other Yaya, Utau, or Rima are over. _

_Love always,_

_Mom'_

"Guess I have the house all to myself again." She said sadly.

It happened so often that she got used to it. It was five days before her birthday and by the looks of it, she was going to be celebrating it alone. The reason why? All her friends were busy or out of town; Nagihiko was studying abroad, Rima went to North America on vacation with her mom, Yaya was helping Kairi with his sister's company, Kukai was in a soccer tournament out of town, Utau was on her tour and, Ikuto, he was somewhere in the world. Actually, she hasn't seen him since Nikaido-sensei's wedding which was six years ago. He may have called or texted a couple of times but, that was it._ 'Maybe he'll visit me this year.' _she thought hopefully. Then again, for six years in a row, her birthday wish was to see him, even if it was for a second she would be happy. However, her wished never came true. Occasionally,she would wonder,_ 'what if he had a girlfriend?' What if he has forgotten about me?' _and each thought stabbed her in the heart.

"I'm all grown up now. Why have you not come yet?" she said as a tear escaped her eye while she picked up a photo of her and Ikuto at the wedding.

"You liar."

**x~X~x**

**Four Days Later...**

"I'm home!" she exclaimed as she entered her house.

"Happy Birthday Amu-Chan!" cried her chara's as they rushed towards her.

"Thank you." she replied.

The were the only ones that remembered it was her birthday.

"What did you want to do to celebrate your 18th birthday?" asked her blue chara, Miki.

Miki was the artistic one of the the four and cool-headed.

"I can't really do anything today because I have a lot of homework to do.

Maybe after all of it is finished, we'll watch a movie and eat some cake." she suggested.

They all nodded in unison and left towards the opposite end of the kitchen, while Amu upstairs to her room.

**x~X~x**

"Poor Amu. She's so hung up on love..." said the red chara, Ran.

Ran was the athletic one of the four. However, she is the most energetic of the group.

"But there really isn't anything that we can do. I mean, it's not like we can go get Ikuto or anything," said the yellow chara, Dia.

"TSUKASA-SAN!" they exclaimed.

"Let's go desu!" cried Su.

**x~X~x**

"Tsukasa-san!" They exclaimed as they entered the abandoned planetarium behind Seiyo Academy.

"It's been a long time. How are you, and what brings you here?" he asked.

"We need to find Ikuto." explained Miki.

"Ikuto? Well, okay. I will try my best to locate him through the road of stars however, don't get your hopes up." he replied.

**Five Minutes Later**...

"Okay! Please pass through here and you'll find him at the end of the light. Unfortunately, I can't go with you so, good luck." he said as he pointed towards the light.

"Roger!" They said together and passed through.

**x~X~x**

"There he is!" They cried as the picked up their pace and exited the portal.

"What the...? Umph!" said the cobalt man as but was interuppted by their sudden run to his face causing him to topple over.

"IKUTO-SAN!" they exclaimed as they gave him mulitple hugs before releasing him.

"Happy to see you too but why are you here?" he chuckled but then it hit him.

'If they were here, where is Amu?' he wondered excitedly.

It was true that he hasn't seen her in a long time but she was always on his mind. Even when he was sleeping his thoughts of her continued. Oh, how he desperately wanted to see her, hold her in his arms and, tell her he loved her every second. Unfortunately, even if he could see her, he couldn't. He was playing in the orchestra where his father played, looking for him. He also made a promise to her that he would return when he found his father.

"She isn't here but, we came here to get you." said Dia.

"Yeah. It is her 18th birthday today!" said Ran.

'Wait, what? It was her birthday today? No, that can't be right? Her birthday was September 24! Today isn't...' he thought while flipping his phone open to the date.

"Aw crap!" he cursed. How could he possibly forget her birthday?

"Well are you just going to sit there like an idiot or are you going to actually go to her?" said Miki impatiently.

"But how? I don't have a ticket and, even if I did I can't make it in time for her birthday!" said Ikuto as he paced back and forth.

"Um, hello! Think about how we got here!" exclaimed Ran as she pointed to the blinding light that stood just a few steps behind them.

"Oh. I knew that." said Ikuto as he walked into the light.

"Ikuto-san is so dense, desu!" cried Su as they all followed him.

**x~X~x**

**MEANWHILE...**

Amu was laying on her bed staring at one of the many papers that were scattered in front of her.

"ARGH! This is the worst birthday ever! I have so much homework it isn't even funny. My friends are all out of town and my family decided on multiple pageants. The one person that I love is who-knows-where and the only people that remembered my birthday were my chara's!" she screamed in frustration.

"Awww... it looks like my strawberry is a little stressed out. I think she needs a hug." said a familiar voice behind her.

She slowly turned around to find the person that she wanted to see for the longest time. There he was right before her eyes with a beautiful bouqet of flowers and chocolates in his hand.

"Ikuto..."she whispered.

"It's been awhile Amu." he said while smirking.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AmuTsukiyomi89:<span>** **Teehee! I think I will stop it right about here. For now.**

**Ikuto: WHAT! Dude it was getting to the best part too!**

**Amu: Good place to stop. :)**

**AmuTsukiyomi89: Thanks! Please Review!**

**Ikuto: WAIT A MINUTE! YOUHAVE TO KEEP WRITING!**

**AmuTsukiyomi89: I won't write anymore unless there is at least 3 reviews.**

**Ikuto:** **OK readers SERIOUSLY REVIEW! I wanna see the next chapter!**

**Amu: Please review.**


End file.
